Kyoto Aftermath
by Albatross
Summary: (8 This one is quite interesting). How Kenshin, Saitoh, and Hiko cross paths upon the conclusion of the Kyoto Arc. R&R or at least the second one. (HAH).
1. Prelude to the Impending Oro.

Part 1 – Prelude to the Impending Oro  
  
Gellender@yahoo.com  
  
Kenshin made his way up the winding trail to the small cottage he visited so infrequently. He was absent minded, thinking about the recent events. Since Hiko had kept his promise to Kenshin, the former would likely be in his normal cocky yet pleasant mood.  
  
The rurouni stepped through the doorway, gracefully passing by a temporary curtain. It was quite silly of Yahiko and Misao to take out the door!  
  
Hiko looked up from his pottery. "It's you."  
  
…  
  
"Master, I did not have a chance to speak with you. You left just as we arrived at the Aoiya." It was true; after the confrontation with Makoto Shishio, Hiko had confirmed his apprentice's continuing existence, and he hurried back to his life of a hermit. Not a fan of people. That he wasn't.  
  
He looked up from his pottery. "I can see that this visit is much different from your last one" said Hiko. He looked back down at his pending creation, and began to work with it, seemingly paying no attention to the rurouni now.  
  
Suddenly Kenshin had forgotten why he had come. His master's abruptness had shocked him a little, even though he was quite used to it by now. Ah yes. The Amakakeru Ryu no Hirameki. "I was surprised when my opponent got back up, that I was." Hiko stopped working, but continued to look down at the tools. "The final attack of Hiten Mitserugi did not turn out to be very final." Of course, Kenshin wasn't very surprised of the outcome of the attack, given he was using a sakaba sword. But this was not truly the worry he had on his mind.  
  
"Why did you come?" There was a short pause.  
  
"Actually, it was my friend Sanosuke who wanted me to come. He was a little worried about something." Kenshin's master grew increasingly impatient. "He was worried that three people, all of whom have been my enemy in the past, all saw me use the true Amakakeru Ryu no Hirameki." Another pause.  
  
Hiko finally responded. "I don't care much for your personal problems. But it's true that the final attack of Hiten should not become common knowledge...tell me of your history with these three."  
  
Meanwhile…  
  
The head of police made his way down the precinct halls. He sharply turned into Hajime Saitoh's office. "MR. SAITOH, you have NOT filed your report regarding the Makoto Shishio incident!" Saitoh tossed his cigarette out the window.  
  
The officer sighed. "There is not much to say on the matter." A short silence. "You will get your report."  
  
"MR. SAITOH, I have been instructed to deliver the report to the Japanese Government at once!" He stared at Saitoh coldly. "I will do this tomorrow, and NO LATER." He exited, slamming the door behind him. Saitoh struck a match and lit another cig. The door opened, and a man entered.  
  
Saitoh turned his head to the door. "Have you crossed?"  
  
"Yep" replied the man. "Who needs to spend their days locked up in some old cell? I'll do this 'til something better comes along, and no later."  
  
"The Japanese Government is better at gathering information than you know. It will be pointless trying to betray them, but why would I care about the fate of Chou the Sword Hunter?"  
  
"You know, they all think you died back there. You gonna let them know?"  
  
Saitoh looked down at his desk. "Certainly not. I temporarily joined sides with the battousai, but now he is on his own." Chou decided to let it be. "You can come with me when I go to Tokyo to deliver the report of the Makoto Shishio incident two months ago."  
  
"Oh goody. Maybe I'll find a better gig in Tokyo."  
  
…  
  
Hiko then stood, and leaned against the wall. "So this Sanosuke is not a problem. And Houji is in prison?"  
  
"Yes"  
  
"That leaves you with Aoshi Shinomori and Hajime Saitoh."  
  
"Actually, Aoshi told me that Saitoh died when the structure collapsed. But I find that hard to believe. That man would never make my life easier." Kenshin smiled at the thought of Saitoh refusing to die, for the sake of tormenting the poor rurouni.  
  
"Well, as you told me, this Aoshi has left the path of chaos, and is not very talkative anyway. As for Saitoh, he seems loyal to the police, for all his talk." Hiko then sat back down and continued working on his pottery. "So you don't have any problems. Again, it was a mistake for me to listen to you."  
  
Kenshin thought of blaming Sano. After all, Sanosuke had forced him to visit the master. But why? Wait, maybe he was just trying to get Kenshin away, while he could plot something! I wonder who else is in on it. I might be jumping to conclusions, but I better hurry back. "Thank you, master." Kenshin hurried back to the Kamiya dojo. It was a short trip, when it wasn't constantly interrupted. Or at least that is what Kenshin wanted to believe. However, he started on his way.  
  
"Stupid apprentice"  
  
…  
  
End Part 1 


	2. Threads of Fate

Note - Some readers have claimed that Soujirou should be included on the list of people who have seen the true final attack. However, he hasn't. Only the people in Shishio's fighting arena saw the two steps.  
  
Also Note - I am aware it is an anachronism for Saitoh to meet the other characters as of this point. This is intended to be alternate to the actual events, so don't worry about it too much.  
  
Also Note - Revisions were made to the first Chapter in order to make the plot work more smoothly, and due to a change in the direction of the fic.  
  
Part 2 - Threads of Fate  
  
Gellender@yahoo.com  
  
As Kenshin hurried back, he tried to piece together what was going on. He recalled that Kaoru had recently departed to Osaka, and had left the Kenshingumi behind, including Kenshin. He was sure he would beat her back to the dojo. Who wanted to get rid of the little Rurouni so much? Well, Sano must know the answer.  
  
.  
  
Megumi giggled. Sanosuke walked into the Kamiya dojo carrying the last of Megumi's medical supplies. "So Sano, you convinced Kenshin to stay away, at least until Kaoru comes back, right?"  
  
Sano snarled at her. "It's not my way to lie to my friends like that. Don't think that I'll let this go! And I can't promise he won't come back any day now."  
  
"Oh, but you didn't lie. Last time I checked, upholding the truth wasn't lying. And besides, it is in the name of medical practice. Are you blaming me because the clinic's walls couldn't sustain the physical abuse you gave them? Perhaps you should go fix them instead of helping me right now." Megumi continued setting up in the dojo. "I have to help my patients somewhere, and Kaoru isn't around to seek permission from. And I don't want to involve dear Ken in all this."  
  
Sano spit the fishbone from his mouth. "But you want to involve ME in it, right?"  
  
"You are the one who destroyed my clinic. It should be repaired before Kaoru gets back. Make sure to keep Sir Ken away, or who knows what he'll do."  
  
Sano sighed, somewhat confused. He didn't care much for Megumi's stupid tricks. But he had kicked in a few walls at the clinic. Sanosuke figured Megumi wasn't asking much, when you compare it to his tab with Miss Tae as the Akabeko. As Sano walked out of the dojo, he started thinking of some other way to distract Kenshin, when he saw a familiar figure coming towards him.  
  
.  
  
Hiko, somewhat unhappy with his progress, decided he would start over. It was bothering him. It was truly a habit for him to ridicule Kenshin, regardless of the reason. But his apprentice had come to him with an important issue. The final attack had been meant to kill the opponent, and not be displayed for others to see. Kenshin had managed to achieve the former, even if by luck, but could not avoid the latter. "I really don't want to get involved" he thought. However, he was low on supplies anyway. He prepared for another short trip to Kyoto. And if necessary, to Tokyo.  
  
.  
  
Kenshin entered Tokyo and began to wander back to the Kamiya dojo. The trip had taken a lot out of him. His thoughts, however, were leading him nowhere.  
  
.  
  
Sano took another step forward. He clenched his fists (or at least his left one. This anger was aimed at none other than Chou the Sword Hunter. "Why are you back again? Weren't you just in Kyoto?"  
  
"Hold on, I jest got here by carriage and you go right ahead and ruin my arrival? However, I am here to speak with the Battousai."  
  
"Kenshin is not here right now. He won't be back soon."  
  
After hearing Sano's response, Chou turned and began to leave. "I guess I'll just try back later. Tell the Battousai that I am gathering information for Hajime Saito." He wasn't supposed to blow the cover, but didn't really care.  
  
.  
  
Just a few minutes later, Kenshin made his way down the familiar roads just before the Kamiya dojo. He was quickly intercepted by Sano. Sano was still baffled by the short encounter with Chou, and didn't immediately think of the assignment Megumi gave him. "Kenshin, Chou was just here! And he said that he is working for Saitoh!" The rurouni quietly gasped, as his eyes narrowed. 


	3. Expected Surprises

Part 3 - Expected Surprises  
  
Gellender@yahoo.com  
  
The head of police entered the temporary office of Saitoh. "I am glad that you accompanied me on this trip. Are you prepared to deliver the necessary papers to the Japanese Government?"  
  
"I am currently gathering the information." The officer pulled some papers out of his desk. "I am awaiting a response from the Battousai."  
  
"Saitoh, tell me when you are ready to make the report!" He exited.  
  
"That man won't leave me alone" thought the officer.  
  
.  
  
Sanosuke told Kenshin what Chou had said. Under the expressionless puzzlement, Sano was relieved, and his friend noticed that. "Hey Kenshin, if Saitoh's in town, we should check at the precinct." Sanosuke had decided to keep his little promise with Megumi, for now.  
  
.  
  
The twosome joined with Chou outside the Tokyo headquarters. "I figure you just saved me a trip Battousai."  
  
"What does Saitoh want with me?"  
  
"He jest needs to find out some information."  
  
Chou led them both to the door of Hajime Saitoh. "Hey, thanks for showing us, broom head." And just before Chou could respond, Kenshin jumped in between them. "Now now, we have to talk to Saitoh, that we do." Chou looked at the red head through one eye until he got bored and walked away. They entered the office.  
  
.  
  
Hiko was quite angry. His dumb apprentice had now caused him to walk the whole way to Tokyo. He stopped to find a place to eat, something he rarely had to do. He eyed a restaurant titled "Akabeko." He walked up to the entrance and bent down a little to look inside. There he noticed Yahiko, busy helping out, and carrying around his silly boken. "No, not here." He continued along.  
  
.  
  
Saitoh looked up from his desk. "I was wondering how long you were going to stand out there." He motioned towards a seat. Both Kenshin and Sano eyed the chair, but it was obvious who was getting the seat. So Sano backed up and leaned against the wall. "This is just routine. I have no intention with getting friendly with you."  
  
"I am fully aware of that."  
  
"I am filing the official report regarding the Makoto Shishio incident. There is some paperwork we must take care of."  
  
"Very Well." Sano was annoyed at Saitoh for obvious reasons, and now annoyed at Kenshin for making the officer's life so simple.  
  
"I'm leaving!" He was ignored, so he left. He lost his orientation as he followed the hallways around the building. He eventually entered an open area where some people were waiting in chairs while the clerk and a few other officers were taking care of various business. Sanosuke intended to pass through without creating a disturbance. However, a particularly large man eyed the "aku" on his back.  
  
"You're Sanosuke Sagara?" Sano spun around.  
  
"You know me?"  
  
"Stay here until I clear up some unfinished business." Sano didn't really have anything else to do, so he waited. A minute later, Hiko was called over with the other officers, where they spoke for a few minutes. He was dismissed to leave.  
  
.  
  
While this was happening, Kenshin had long since finished his business with Saitoh, and had left the building (the correct way.) Hoping he would pass Sano on the way, he started back to the Kamiya dojo, which he hadn't actually been to in quite a while. As he walked, a carriage blew by. But why the heck would a carriage be going towards the dojo unless perhaps...! Was someone hurt at the dojo? Kenshin switched over to "mean and fast Kenshin." He ran back to the dojo.  
  
.  
  
Hiko and Sano began walking to the dojo. Sanosuke had completely forgotten about his promise at this point. "Heheh, so that's how it is."  
  
.  
  
Kenshin jumped through the gate and lunged to the doorway to the building. Just then, Megumi poked her head out. "Sir Ken!!" She looked desperate. "There is a wounded man. His injuries are from the Hiten style, and a reverse blade sword!"  
  
"What?" 


	4. Circular Puzzles

Part 4 - Circular Puzzles  
  
Gellender@yahoo.com  
  
Kenshin looked Megumi in the eyes. "What did you say?" The rurouni was in disbelief. He was not aware of anyone else in the area using the Hiten style. Only he and Master Hiko were users of the Hiten style.  
  
Megumi responded. "The wounds on this body are from the dull of the blade." Kenshin rushed into the next room and looked down at the body in front of him. Yes, the wounds were from the dull of the blade and were made in such a way that only the Hiten style could produce these. Kenshin searched his memory for anyone else who used the Hiten style, or for any of Hiko's stories that could reveal the information. However, he produced no results.  
  
"Miss Megumi, how is the patient doing?"  
  
"They are only topical injuries. This man is going to be fine."  
  
"Then who could have done this?"  
  
"Aah Kenshin!" Sano called from the gate to the dojo. "We were just catching up." Following Sano was Kenshin's Master, Hiko. So Hiko must have been the one behind this. Hiko looked at Kenshin. Kenshin walked outside while Megumi remained.  
  
"I went on quite a walk thanks to you." Kenshin's Master prepared to speak, but suddenly stopped and looked over his shoulder.  
  
"Ahh, I can see you are all here." Hiko glanced at Saitoh.  
  
"You are... Saitoh Hajime?"  
  
Saitoh looked directly at Hiko. For a moment he paused, a bit angry that he did not fully understand the situation. "I'm afraid I don't know you."  
  
Hiko was glad that his idiot apprentice had not bragged about the skill of Hiko Sejirou to all of Tokyo, only most. Although, he would have preferred none. "That is fine with me."  
  
Saitoh could see Hiko was quite skilled, and kept an eye on him while he considered addressing the manslayer. "I heard an officer had been rushed over here by carriage and came over to investigate."  
  
Sano jumped in as usual. "What are you talking about?!"  
  
Kenshin ignored Sano's response and answered the question. "It appears that an officer has sword wounds and was taken here..."  
  
Sano jumped in again. "Hey, you spoke to Miss Megumi?" Sano was a bit worried as he remembered the situation with the doctor.  
  
At this point Hiko was bored and sat down on the edge of the floor of the dojo. Saitoh's eyes drifted from Sano towards Hiko, and back to Kenshin. On cue Kenshin continued. "It seems that he is going to make it."  
  
Saitoh's eyes did not drift from Kenshin when he said, "Hey, moron, why are you hiding something?"  
  
Several seconds passed, and then everyone looked at Sanosuke. Sano realized that Saitoh was insulting him and started going crazy like he always did in the presence of this particular officer. Afterwards, he punched the air in Saitoh's direction, and then started explaining what had actually happened after Kenshin had been left behind. "Well I met up with Hiko..." Sano was actually being serious for a moment.  
  
At this point a thought entered Saitoh's mind. He remembered Kenshin explaining to Saitoh that the master of the Hiten style used a training cape.  
  
Saitoh immediately looked at Hiko. He looked down at the sword. "So now it makes sense."  
  
Hiko didn't respond. Sano jumped a bit and replied. "And Hiko was talking to the off..."  
  
At this point Saitoh was more interested in Kenshin's master than the stupid report he was expected to submit. "You are not supposed to carry a sword, regardless of the reason." This was not an action resulting from his philosophy of "Slay evil immediately," but an expression of his interest in Hiko's skill.  
  
"Not this again" Hiko responded. His last visit to the police station had been a result of this from another officer.  
  
Kenshin made a connection. "If this already happened to Swordmaster Hiko then the injured guy inside must be a..."  
  
From where Saitoh was standing he had a clear view of the slightly blood stained police uniform in the room where Megumi had been working on the patient. Saitoh was unaware of the exact circumstances, and was now acting on the principles of his philosophy. He drew his sword, and took up the stance of Gatotsu, pointing the tip of his blade at Hiko, who looked back at him.  
  
Sano knew that Hiko had been cleared with the police for being forced to injure a police officer, and realized he needed to prevent these two from fighting. "Saitoh, Hiko attacked the police officer beca..."  
  
Saitoh's eyes immediately widened at those words. He lunged forward, aiming for the same spot as he had done to Makoto Shishio, which was considerably higher on Hiko. The final thrust was made just in time for Hiko to teleport out of the way. Saitoh could not use his zero stance against an opponent while right in front of the man he had a score to settle with, but was otherwise completely vulnerable to this new opponent who was on a level above anyone he had ever crossed swords with.  
  
As everyone knew, Kenshin had a dislike for useless fighting. "STOP IT!" Saitoh turned his head to Kenshin, while Hiko was still unseen. Megumi came running outside after hearing the yell. She would have been paying attention to the conversation the whole time had she not been busy tending to the medical clinic she had been secretly holding in the Kamiya dojo while the owner was away and the other local medical buildings were unable to hold patients.  
  
Hiko materialized many meters behind Saitoh, sword still in its sheath. He then walked back to the place he had been sitting, remaining disinterested in the events around him. Saitoh sheathed his sword and silently vowed that he had a score with Hiko as well.  
  
Sano quickly used this time to explain what had happened earlier that day. Saitoh exited. Sano went inside to find something to eat, and Megumi returned. Kenshin was relieved things ended when they did. Kenshin just stood there. 


	5. At the End of the Day

Part 5 - At the End of the Day  
  
Note - Admittedly, there is not one specific goal for this fiction. If the reader can handle that, then it is worth continuing.  
  
Also Note - This one is especially short because I have 100 hours to do 1000 hours of work, and that isn't too much of an exaggeration.  
  
Gellender@yahoo.com  
  
Kenshin had practically forgotten about Hiko's presence in front of the dojo, not that his master had been trying to stand out. At the sound of his master's words, he spun around.  
  
"It was your error to dismiss yourself so quickly." At that, Kenshin remembered his trip to Hiko's home.  
  
"But you insulted me and told me to leave."  
  
"Even after all this you still have a lot of nerve. Anyway, I would like to monitor the situation regarding the remaining people who have seen the final attack. But don't go telling everyone that."  
  
"Yes."  
  
...  
  
By the end of the day Megumi had finished up the business within the dojo and had moved back into her newly refurbished clinic. Thankfully, Kaoru is staying away from Tokyo (and therefore out of my fic [sorry Kaoru fans].) Except for Hiko's unexpected presence, everything had gotten back to normal (and Saitoh had filed the stupid reports.) That evening Kenshin was preparing dinner for four. Yahiko returned from helping out at the restaurant. Although Yahiko was thrilled that Hiko was staying there, Sanosuke questioned his attendance, but was a little too dumb to realize that Hiko was lying about being a visitor.  
  
Saitoh still had business in Tokyo unrelated to those staying at the Kamiya dojo. He was also thinking about the strange events that occurred with Kenshin's master. Kenshin's master, earlier referred to as "Hiko" he believed, had the outward appearance of boredom, of not paying attention. Saitoh was sharp. And he could see that this was not becoming of Hiko, that he was putting on a sort of a show. But there was no obvious reason why Hiko would be secretly eyeing a police officer. Something strange was going on here, and Saitoh would get to the bottom of it.  
  
...  
  
After dinner, Hiko made a point of talking privately with Kenshin. "This Saitoh and you have a strange relationship." Although that certainly applied to both of them, it was Hiko who had said that. "I am satisfied with your friend Sanosuke knowing the secret of the Hiten style, but I am still unsure of Saitoh, and I have no experience with Aoshi."  
  
"Well, Aoshi isn't..." Then suddenly, Hiko cut him off.  
  
"I'm going to play it safe. We have done all we can for today." Not much later, everyone retired for the evening. 


	6. New Revelations

Part 6 - New Revelations  
  
Note - I finished the stupid work.  
  
Also Note - I do not own this series or any of its characters, because if I did, I would have taken over a small country by now.  
  
Thanks for those of you who have e-mailed me so far.  
  
Gellender@yahoo.com  
  
Kenshin awoke early the next morning as usual to find his master already gone. Normally Kenshin was the one for the early morning disappearing act. However, it was no surprise that Hiko would surpass him at even this.  
  
Hiko was not far from the dojo when Kenshin had awoken. He was heading towards the police station he had visited just the day before. This time he waited outside. He took a seat upon a public bench across the road from the window of Saitoh's temporary office.  
  
As the day progressed Hiko secretly watched Saitoh from afar. In the afternoon, a disturbance outside drew Saitoh's attention. Only then did he notice the presence of Kenshin's master. Hiko picked up and left, returning to the Kamiya dojo.  
  
.  
  
The next day, Saitoh did not notice anything unusual.  
  
.  
  
The following day after that, Saitoh noticed Hiko sitting at the same spot. It seemed that Hiko was making himself obvious now.that must have been done purposely.  
  
.  
  
It is obviously unnecessary to layout the continuation of the cycle. However, the first significant variance from this pattern occurred nearly a week after the first session Hiko spent on that bench.  
  
Sano, and to a lesser extent, Yahiko, were starting to get suspicious of Hiko's presence at the Kamiya dojo. However, they agreed that it was easier to live with him then with Kaoru, the slave driver. This was their motivation to not worry too much about Hiko.  
  
Saitoh, on the other hand, had plenty to worry about. The thought had crossed Saitoh's mind that Hiko may be planning to eliminate him.and Hiko had the ability to do that.wait. No one has the ability to do that. Regardless, Hiko was being quite inconsiderate, and for that he would pay.  
  
Hiko was quite unhappy about his observations. Before Saitoh had noticed him, Hiko and been able to determine little about Saitoh. And the same occurred after Saitoh found out about him being on that bench. Obviously, monitoring how Saitoh reacted to Hiko's bi-daily presence there would not suffice. Saitoh was not one to reason with.  
  
The event of note was as follows. One morning Hiko arrived at the designated position, only to find the previously empty bench occupied. Rather than cause a commotion, he sat down at the only other nearby bench, which was considerably closer to Saitoh's office. Later on in the day, Saitoh took note of this, and considered it an advance-and act of aggretion. Interestingly enough, Hiko did not intend this, nor did he foresee this. Trouble was certainly brewing. 


	7. Crash

Part 7 - Crash  
  
Note - It has been fairly mellow until now.so keep that in mind.  
  
Also Note - I now have partial ownership of Kenshin's Loincloth.  
  
Gellender@yahoo.com  
  
Kenshin too was starting to wonder what was occurring between Hiko and Saitoh. However, he could not bring himself to question his previous master.  
  
On this very day that Hiko had parked himself on the nearby bench, Saitoh decided he had had enough. Saitoh felt very awkward about attacking an opponent such as Hiko...for one could say Hiko represents the perfect swordsman. Of course no one can fit that description. It should go without saying that no one toys with a wolf.  
  
The sun was directly over the police building as it rose from the east. In the early morning hours Hiko found it tough to see into the window of Hajime Saitoh. Several more minutes passed, and Hiko looked away to give his eyes a few seconds to readjust. Just before Hiko looked back up, the wall of Saitoh's office exploded. From up above came Saitoh, along with the second stance Gatotsu.  
  
...  
  
Kenshin continued to do laundry. Sano - Gambling. Yahiko - back at the Akabeko.  
  
...  
  
Hiko had definitely been caught off guard. He was slightly ashamed at himself for this. He did not even have the opportunity to dodge the attack. Instead, he deflected it away with a draw of his sword, sending Saitoh beyond him into the street.  
  
The nearby people were really surprised by what was happening. Three police officers that had been outside conversing were now staring in awe.  
  
Hiko had no intention if killing Saitoh. The two swordsmen stood several meters away facing away from each other, and remained for several seconds. Saitoh turned his head sideways to look behind him. He saw Hiko turn around and take up the stance for Kuzu ryu sen. (Saitoh remember the spelling of that attack as well as I.) Saitoh turned, and stood silently, sword drawn. He noticed the people around him gasping. None of the nearby Tokyo police were going to do anything about the situation. A nearby child who was watching, suddenly coughed. Hiko swung the sword to the right, and secretly flipped it to attack with the dull of the blade, in the action. He charged.  
  
Saitoh didn't move. Not at first. He had seen the nature of this attack, and only had one option. The nine point attack grew closer. Saitoh quickly took up the stance for gatotsu, which surprised Hiko even as he charged. As the attack was about to reach Saitoh, the wolf took a step back, and zero-stanced right into Hiko's attack.  
  
Hiko came to a halt as Saitoh flew backwards. However, Saitoh remained vertical and landed on his feet, right at the foot of the original bench Hiko had been sitting on.  
  
Saitoh's Japanese sword shattered into ten pieces. He sat down on the bench and let out a "hymph." Hiko sheathed his sword, all except for the last foot which was broken off by Saitoh's attack.  
  
The other police had started to take action. Hiko decided things had ended better than they could have, and he left unscathed. His sword on the other hand was not useable. 


	8. Nested Aftermath

Part 8 - Nested Aftermath  
  
Note - Apologies go out to those who feel they need them for the delay.  
  
Also Note - Please Review so I am motivated to continue.  
  
Gellender@yahoo.com  
  
Hiko did not return to the Kamiya dojo that evening, as he had already done so many times before. This did worry Kenshin and the others. No one was worrying about Saitoh.  
  
.  
  
Hiko knew how tough it would be to replace the sword that he had used for so long. That evening he made arrangements with a communications man in Tokyo to send a message to Kyoto. A blacksmith in Kyoto would do this favor for Hiko. Hiko returned to the Kamiya dojo in the early morning hours, not revealing either that day's events or the condition of his sword, but Kenshin sensed something.  
  
.  
  
Through the police, Saitoh was able to arrange for a new sword. He did not have to use illegal means to get it.  
  
.  
  
A police investigation into the street battle would delay Saitoh's trip back to Kyoto. He wasn't very eager to leave things with Hiko as they were, but wasn't going to jeopardize his life over it either.  
  
.  
  
The following day, Hiko did not return to the bench, however, he was not fully satisfied with his relation with Saitoh. Of what Hiko knew about Saitoh, the officer would be returning to Kyoto shortly. Hiko decided his trip to Tokyo was over. He bid farewell to the crew later that day, and started home. Shortly thereafter, the "man" of the house, per say, returned. An investigator of Saitoh revealed that Hiko was no longer staying at the Kamiya dojo. Saitoh was just about ready to leave Tokyo anyway. He took care of the legal matters regarding the encounter with Hiko, and was on his way via carriage.  
  
.  
  
Will Hiko and Saitoh ever cross swords again? Will Kaoru ever get to say anything? Will Kenshin suddenly become a major character? Is it really stupid to keep asking rhetorical questions? If you guessed "yes" to any of those things then keep reading these chapters.  
  
.  
  
The voyage to Kyoto was significantly easier for Saitoh than it was for Kenshin's master. At no point did one travel the same path as the other at the same time.  
  
.  
  
In Kyoto, Hiko picked up a special sword that was waiting for him. Saitoh was already involved in everyday affairs with work at this point. Hiko left the shop of the blacksmith and inquired at a nearby police establishment (hiding the sword at this point.)  
  
.  
  
Saitoh knew there was little he could do in regard to Hiko as he didn't know when Hiko would return, where he would go, or if Hiko would come to Saitoh himself. Saitoh was willing to rely on his ability to not be caught off guard. This thought had barely entered the head when a shadow peered down onto Saitoh... 


End file.
